Dreaming Celestial Dragon
Origin/Overview The Dreaming Celestial Dragon's true origin is completely unknown to any being even the conceptual forces of the universe. He is a self-conscious fragment of pure energy that developed feelings of his own. Descended from a higher plane of existence far beyond anything known to anyone, now he has come to feed his curiosity about this world as well as to find his sole purpose of being in this universe. Appearance The Dreaming Celestial Dragon, the Comet, the Lone Existence '''or '''the Great Cosmic Dragon God aka Aurelion Aurora is a dragon whose body resembles an Eastern dragon while his head resembles a Western one. His body is covered with bluish scales that has "mini stars" attached on them along with pale blue lines that has pure energy flowing within. In his dragon form, he has flowing purple "hair", or mane to be exact along with a pair of plain white eyes. He wears a golden crown and a pair of golden armbands given to him by Ophis in order to restrain his immense power over the reality, which he happily excepted since it was his mother's request. In his human form, he has short neck-length blue hair and golden eyes. He has default clothes in this form which make him look like a high school student from elsewhere. Personality Although his overall appearance is quite terrifying and scary to a number of beings including demons, angels, dragons and deities alike, the cosmic dragon's personality is the direct opposite. He has shown friendly behaviors towards people in his mother's affiliations and those he considered his friends. But at the same time, he can be very arrogant and hateful against his enemies. He usually shows no emotions on his face but these expressions are demonstrated through the color of the aura around him. He is also very curious and willing to study anything about it if it gives him enough interest. Story Aurelion Aurora accidentally came to this world in the form of an "egg decorated with stars" when a group of demons wished to summon a being that might help them take over the Heaven for their own. However, the arrival of the egg caused a magical explosion, leaving no survivors and the large surroundings in ruins. The sudden explosion caught Ophis' attention while she was passing by and she went to the center of it to investigate. She took notice of an oval-shaped object and thought of bringing it to Issei and Vali to see if they can do anything with it. However, during midway, the egg hatched and a small celestial dragon formed out of it, it looked up only to see Ophis and called her "Mama". The event occurred so suddenly that she nearly dropped the dragon from her hands. At first, she found the little dragon's behavior was like that of a bird so that was understandable. She tried to look for its parents, asking every other dragons for help. But she couldn't find any species that this one belong to. In the end, she decided to keep it with her and raise it up on her own because she saw potential in this one - the potential to kill the Great Red and reclaim her world of silence. Several weeks past quickly after the event and the time has shown that being a motherly figure wasn't easy at all for Ophis, especially when this little dragon is an energetic and naughty one. He had been wandering from places to places and nearly got himself killed by another dragon. Luckily enough for him, he was saved by Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon. Tannin was surprised to see such a strange dragon around here and got interested in him. Ophis then came to pick him up, not forgetting to said thank to Tannin before she left and caused the demonic dragon to question himself about what happened to her and that dragon. WIP Power and Abilities * Aspect Physiology: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can call down the aspect of celestial objects and concepts to aid him. He can summon the power of two celestial objects known as the Sun and the Moon along with the stars, and two concepts known as War and Protection. * Immense Strength:' '''The Dreaming Celestial Dragon possesses an unlimited amount of raw celestial strength, capable of closing a black hole with his bare hands and stated that he can bend, crush and lift anything if he wants to. * '''Immense Durability': Nearly invulnerable to all forms of damage. The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can take many hits from all godly beings while remain unfazed. He was able to take a fully-powered hit from the Great Red at his prime and only felt dizzy for only a short while. * Immense Stamina: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon doesn't know the meaning of "being tired" and how to get tired. This dragon is a self-sustained one (which means he doesn't need to eat, drink, breath or rest to live), supplied by his own energy but he can still eat food like a normal being. * Immense Speed: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can move at immense speeds that rival or greatly surpass the speed of light. He usually takes the form of a comet to move great distances while appears to be teleporting in closer range. * Immortality: As a being made out of pure energy, the Dreaming Celestial Dragon cannot be killed by any means. * Size Alteration: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can change his size at will. He can be as big as the Great Red and 666, become bigger than the planet, become smaller than a microbe or be just about the size of a snake. * Energy Manipulation: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon possesses the ability to create and manipulate all forms of energy, be it kinetic, magical, chakra, mana, ki... for many different effects and purposes. He can charge all the energy gathered with his mouth and release it out as a purplish ray of energy that can effectively disintegrate a giant area in front of him. He named this technique "Roar of Light". * Molecular Manipulation: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon discovered his ability to interfere and redesign the construct of molecules since when he was a young dragon. * Teleportation: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can teleport himself and others over vast distances with just a mere thought. He still prefers to fly than using teleport. * Telepathy: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon's main method of communication across worlds and dimensions, regardless of distances. * Telekinesis: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon is able to command objects with his mind. * Cosmic Awareness: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon knew exactly when a star would disappear. * Healing: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can heal himself and others. * Flight: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can fly by assuming the form of a comet. * Levitate: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can levitate himself by emitting a gravity field around him. * Wormhole: The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can form wormholes to travel between realities. * Cosmic Manipulation:' '''The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can manipulate all cosmic aspects, including reality, energy, matter, magic, time and space... He can summon meteors out of thin air and generate universal wonders and gained control over the Earth itself. He can call down the light of the Sun to burn his enemies, the gravity of the Moon to immobilize them, and the force fields of the stars' energy. His most use of this power is generating a field of white stars that disintegrate anything comes near it which spins around him, acting like an offensive power while providing defense at the same time. A field of gravity is also created during the process, dragging anything around him close to it, making it a deadly power. This is the reason why he is called the Dreaming "Celestial" Dragon. * '''Star Fire Manipulation': The Dreaming Celestial Dragon can generate star flames from his eyes and mouth which burn so intense that it can completely erase one's body without leaving by-products such as ashes. The flame does not require oxygen to burn and not even holy water can reduce its heat. The flames cannot be controlled by others but Aurora himself, and in a very rare case, he used it to reignite a dead sun. * Immense Reality Manipulation: The only and true power of the Dreaming Celestial Dragon. With this, he can create virtually anything out of nowhere, not just limit to creating stars. He can affect anything and in anywhere, from isolated dimensions to the entire multiverse, potentially extend to other multiverses. He can easily recreate any kinds of power from his mind to make them his, modify them and use them as he wishes; bend and alter the rules of physics and logic; make ridiculous feats such as wiping out and recreating lives countless times in one single planck time, kill the concept of "death"... He can still manipulate the reality even if there is nothing to manipulate simply by creating a new one. This ability is so powerful that it can still affect things in a large area while he is sleeping, hence he is called the "Dreaming" Celestial Dragon. * Ascension: Relationships * Ophis: Aurelion Aurora loves his adopted mother deeply and greatly respects her for what she did for him. He is very obedient and very overprotective of her and will follow every order given to him by her. (WIP) * Lilith: Aurelion Aurora views Lilith as his older loli-sister and often gives her candies. (WIP) Quotes * "You would do best not to anger a dragon." - to demons. * "Still need your wings to fly?" - to demons, angels and winged dragons. * "Ddraig, the Great Red said you are a rip-off." - to Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. * "Albion, Ddraig is a better dragon than you." - to Albion, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. * "I, who is about to awaken..." - chanting. Trivia * The image for Aurora in his Dragon form was taken from an original fanart on Pinterest. * The image for Aurora in his Human form was taken from the protagonist of the series Date A Live known as Itsuka Shidou. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Dragon